iPlay Fair
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Happens after iBalls. Ridgeway is having the annual school fair. Freddie is still disappointed about the whole creative thing and...he's on kissing booth duty. Sam knows how to get Freddie's mind off the creative statement. If you know the hint...


**Hey everyone, here is the down-low, after watching the AMAZING iBalls, I then watched Phantom of the Opera on HBO that night. So what happened that night when I went to bed was, well, this story. I love my concept and wish it was once again, a real iCarly episode.**

*** cue iCarly opening title ***

Sam

….

I walk into school and notice all the booths in the hallway. I come up to Carly at her locker.

" Hey, what up with all the booths?" I ask. She turns her head to me.

" It's the annual school fair." She replies. I start doing my annoyed moan. Carly rolls her eyes. No one likes my annoying moan. In five, four, three, two, one…

" Stop with the moaning!" Carly yells.

" Fine." I say with a step towards my locker.

" Hola girly friends." Freddie says as he comes towards us from his locker.

" Hey." Carly and I say in unison.

" So do you know what booths you guys are placed at for the fair?" Freddie asks.

" Naomi Clayton is the head of all activities. I think she's going around telling everyone." Carly says.

" Yeah, she planned the Halloween party this year and the year before that." I add.

" I knew I heard my name along with my excellencies." I hear. I look behind Carly and see Naomi. The perky little red-head, with her always blue shirts and brown knee boots. Always altering between black skirt and black jeans.

" Hey Naomi." Carly says turning to her.

" Hey, so let me tell you guys what your positions are." Naomi says. We all watch her go through three notebooks until she reaches her clipboard. She then goes through three sheets. " Freddie, you will be post four of the boy kissing booth in the gym," Freddie smiles happily. " Carly, your post three of the apple bobbing in the cafeteria, and Sam, I knew you like this, your gonna be on post four of 'Hit the D-list actors' in the gym." She adds.

" Yes!" I exclaim, pumping my fists in the air.

" See you tomorrow!" Naomi says as she walks away. I turn my head to Freddie.

" You need to buy some more chap-stick kissing boy." I say.

" See you there Samantha." Freddie says, flirting with me, as he walks away.

" He called you Samantha." Carly comments.

" He's been acting weird lately, but I'm not questioning him." I say. The bell rings and I head off with Carly to class. I take a seat next to Carly in the third row. Mitchell Burnett slides a seat next to me.

" I'm on post one for the boy kissing booth." He says. I turn my head to him and then kick his desk to the floor.

" I'm waiting for a certain post between numbers two and five." I say, opening my notebook.

-0-

Freddie

…

I walk through the school doors and head to the school gym. I see Naomi running around like a crazy woman trying to get everyone in their spots. All of a sudden, she pulls out a bullhorn and stands on a chair.

" Okay, I need all seniors to come around!" She says. I join the crowd. " I need all posts to stand in front of there booths." I go my booth and see Mitchell, Sander, Dean and Berk. I notice the 'Hit the D-List Actor' booth is right next to ours. " Now, please get into line from first to last. Please remember that everyone has a half a hour post, so remember, we start at seven and end at nine. So I please ask, be at your post on time. If you are not, you will be put on toddler duty in the freshman classes." She adds. Everyone lets out their 'Grosses' and 'Eewws'. No one likes toddler duty. I set my alarm for eight thirty.

" Okay, have fun!" Naomi exclaims. She jumps off the chair and runs somewhere. I walk out of the gym and head to the cafeteria. There I find Sam in front of the meat lovers booth. Carly must be in the art room getting her face painted by the art club.

" Hey Benson." I hear. I turn around and see Warren from the AV Club.

" Hey Collins." I say.

" I'm sorry about the whole 3D effect going bonkers."

" It's not your fault I'm just still upset about the whole not being creative thing."

" Don't let some stupid blonde get you down."

" It's more of a stupid blonde with a big job."

" So, she works for Hollywood, so she's crazy beautiful. So,"

" I get your point Warren." I say in an annoyed tone of voice. I walk away from him and go off to the BBQ guys in the cafeteria courtyard.

-0-

My alarm goes off as I leave the apple bobbing booth. I got one apple. I continue to eat it as I go towards the kissing booth. As I get closer, I see Dean continuing to make-out with his girlfriend Maya.

" That will be five bucks." I say. Maya opens her eyes revealing her hazel eyes. They both leave, heading to the garden. To more likely, without a hunch, go make out. I go behind the booth. Something hits me in the face. I hear it drop to the ground. I pick it up. Chapstick?

" It's vanilla flavored." I hear. I turn my head and see Sam holding her thumbs up.

" Thanks." I say.

" Girls love vanilla." She comments. I put the chapstick on and then stuff it in my back pocket.

" Hello Benson." Mabel Farris says. With a seducing look in her eyes, she grabs my shirt collar before I could say anything.

Sam

…

I watch Freddie go through the following girls: Mabel Farris, Augusta Stanley, Charlotte Dempsey, Robyn Atley, Tessa Walden, Jean Roland, Lori Gourin, Naomi (Actually!), Jade Locke and Violet Hamilton. Hot boy Mitchell had more compared to Freddie and Dean combined. Perks of being on the football team. For two minutes he actually tried to convince me to kiss him. It was only two minutes because I punched him in the arm. I notice between the first two girls, Freddie mumbling silently to himself. I then realize that he's making up characters in his mind and then putting them into his phone. He must still be on edge about the whole creative thing. I hear him make up a character that sounds funny, actually. I swear I heard something about a blonde who takes smart blonde pills. I crack up but cover it with a freshman hitting Kathy Griffin in the face. I look down at my phone and see only ten minutes until our posts end. I pull out my lipgloss from my back pocket and dab some on my bottom lip. I slide my lips together, covering my lips with the cherry lipgloss. I put the close up sign.

" What's wrong?" Freddie asks.

" Lindsay Lohan's face has been through a lot." I reply. He laughs. I stand in front of the booth. A piece of plank wood between us.

" What up?" He asks.

" I heard you making characters between girls." I reply. " They sound funny." I add.

" You heard of the blonde who takes smart blonde pills."

" Yep. Pretty funny."

" Thanks." Freddie says. A moment of silence appears. I look around and see no girls come in our direction.

" What the Cameron girl said to you was mean." I say.

" Please don't remind me." He comments. I see the disappointment in his eyes. For some reason, I randomly poke him the arm. His eyes look back to my face.

" I know how to make you happy." I say.

" How?" He asks in an annoyed tone of voice. " All I think about is how she called," I grab his face and press my lips to his. I kiss him passionately. I feel his hand hold on to the back of my head. His fingers intertwining in my hair. He kisses back. I can hear us breath through our noses. We begin to make out, and moan. He pulls me close but we both hit the ply wood. I pull away. I see a smile on his face. I bite my lip.

" I know how to make you happy…" I say, with a smirk. " Benson." I add. I look down at my watch. " My post is done." I comment. I see his eyes look down my body. I turn around and head to the gym doors. I hear the sound of running sneakers. I make my way though the doors and to the school pool. I hear Freddie catch up to me. He grabs my hand and turns me around. We slam into the wall as he kisses me. I grip on to the back of his head as his hands hold my waist.

I play fair in the game of love but I'm admitting to anything,

yet.


End file.
